Un Monde brisé
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Ashley n'avait rien fait. Alors pourquoi son monde s'était-il écroulé de cette façon ? Aussi brusquement, aussi... violemment ? Cependant, ce que la jeune fille ignore, c'est que même un monde brisé peut être reconstruit. Petit à petit... [Fiction Carl/OC sans réels spoilers ; Rating M par sécurité]


**Bon, me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction sur** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **, qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour l'instant, je ne manque pas d'inspiration, donc vous aurez probablement beaucoup de chapitres dans les prochaines semaines.**

 **Résumé :** **Ashley n'avait rien fait. Alors pourquoi son monde s'était-il écroulé de cette façon ? Aussi brusquement, aussi... violemment ? Cependant, ce que la jeune fille ignore, c'est que même un monde brisé peut être reconstruit. Petit à petit...**

 **Genres :** **Horreur, Romance, Aventure, Drame**

 **Rating :** **Entre T et M (pour causes de descriptions plutôt... violentes), peut-être que cela virera au M dans la suite de la fiction.**

 **Pairing :** **Carl/OC**

 **Spoilers :** **Suit à peu près l'histoire de la série à partir de la saison 3, à l'arrivée du groupe de Rick dans la prison. Cependant, pas de réels spoilers dans la fiction, puisque l'arrivée d'Ashley change un peu les choses. Disons qu'on garde juste les grands méchants...**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux réalisateurs de la série** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **, sauf l'histoire (bien sûr !) et mon OC, Ashley. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Sauvetage**

La jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps. Ils étaient là ! Plus nombreux que jamais... Comment cela se faisait-il ? Ils n'avaient pas été aussi actifs depuis... depuis des mois. Depuis des mois qu'elle errait dans la prison, armée d'un couteau et du pistolet d'un de ses anciens gardiens.

Elle retint son souffle, ses longs cheveux noirs tout emmêlés et très gras lui tombant dans les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle respirait trop bruyamment, ils l'entendraient. Et dans ce cas-là, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau...

Soudain, elle entendit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de nouveau. Etait-ce un... cri de guerre ? Elle se redressa lentement et colla son oreille contre la porte du petit local où elle s'était retrouvée bloquée par ces Mordeurs qu'elle avait croisé hier... Ou était-ce avant-hier ? Elle ne savait plus...

Elle perçut ensuite un bruit de couteau rentrant dans un crâne. Elle n'avait rien imaginé ! Il y avait bien des gens, là-dehors ! Des _gens_ , qui étaient en train de massacrer ses monstres ! Elle pensait pourtant qu'elle était seule dans la prison, elle avait fouillé le plus d'endroits possible lorsqu'on l'avait libérée en vitesse. Remarquez, certains blocs étaient tellement infestés par ces... morts qu'elle n'avait pas pu y entrer.

Elle repoussa ses doutes au loin et rassembla son courage à deux mains. Et lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus le moindre de ces grognements horribles, elle appela d'une voix anormalement basse et rauque :

\- S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi...

Elle priait pour qu'ils l'aient entendue, qui qu'ils soient. Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait plus survivre seule très longtemps...

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, lui éclatant les tympans. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et baissé la tête, mais même avec le lourd rideau de cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur ses yeux, elle put voir le loquet du local sauter.

A travers le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, elle entendit une voix lointaine s'écrier :

\- Non mais on n'avait pas dit qu'il fallait être _discrets_ , espèce de con ?!

Elle releva lentement les yeux pour comprendre qui venait de parler de cette voix rauque et sèche, mais la seule chose qu'elle vit, ce fut la pointe d'un carreau pointée sur elle.

\- Relève-toi et avance ! gronda la même voix agressive.

Elle obéit et se releva après quelques essais parfaitement vains et très douloureux, et leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour montrer ses intentions pacifiques. Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir et vit les cadavres éclairés par les lampes torches, des cadavres à demi dévorés pour la plupart et à la tête réduite en une simple bouillie écarlate, elle se pencha brusquement et régurgita le peu de choses qu'elle avait pu avaler le matin même. Des restes de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pillé une des réserves de la prison.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa lentement, elle s'aperçut que tous les hommes tenaient toujours leurs armes pointées sur elle.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge, essayant de raffermir sa voix, avant de déclarer :

\- Je... je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux juste de l'aide. S'il-vous-plaît...

\- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda l'un des hommes, aux courts cheveux sombres.

Ses yeux bleus la transpercèrent et elle se sentit obligée de répondre :

\- Treize ans.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu dans cette prison ?

\- A cause de mon père.

Même si elle aurait dit toute la vérité si cet homme aux yeux perçants la lui avait demandée, elle se sentit plus à l'aise lorsqu'il n'insista pas.

\- Tu t'es servie de ces armes ou pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Contre des hommes ou contre ces monstres, ces... Rôdeurs ?

Sur ce, il désigna l'un des cadavres du menton, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Elle comprenait sa méfiance, mais elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit contre eux. Pas dans son état. Et puis, avec tous ces autres regards fixés sur elle, elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de dégainer la moindre de ses armes...

Elle finit par répondre, en plantant ses yeux bleu sombre dans ceux de l'homme qui l'interrogeait :

\- Contre ces... Rôdeurs.

\- Ils te menaçaient ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, replongeant rapidement dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

 _Flash-back :_

Le garde tambourina à la porte de sa chambre, et elle grogna en glissant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures... Pourquoi la réveillait-on maintenant ?

\- Miss ! Réveillez-vous ! cria le garde.

Sa voix, même si elle était assourdie, lui parvint tout de même, et elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué, ce n'était pas normal ! Ils étaient tous très stoïques, d'habitude. Elle se leva à contrecoeur, et à cet instant, le garde ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et y rentra avec précipitation.

\- Allez-vous en, Miss ! lui lança-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de filer vers la prochaine cellule.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la sienne, elle s'aperçut que toutes celles à sa gauche étaient vides. Seul Ryan était encore dans le couloir, alors elle se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par la manche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ryan ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'est barré ? Luisa n'était pas censée quitter la prison avant un an, et moi non plus !

\- J'en sais rien, Ash... Le garde m'a juste dit que je devais partir, et vite.

La jeune Ash (de son véritable nom, Ashley) fronça les sourcils et demanda à son camarade, d'un ton précipité :

\- Et c'est le cas de toute la prison ?

\- Je sais pas. Au pire, essaie quand même d'aller voir ton père... S'ils l'ont fait sortir, vous pourrez de nouveau être libres, ensemble...

\- Oui, je vais faire ça.

Et elle s'éloigna avec un dernier sourire et un petit signe de la main en direction de Ryan.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bloc où son père était retenu, elle se figea. Il n'y avait plus personne, dans aucune des cellules...

\- Papa ? appela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et elle fronça les sourcils. Jamais il ne serait parti sans elle, elle en était sûre et certaine... Alors elle se remit en marche, et erra dans la prison à la recherche de son père.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à devoir parcourir toute la prison, parfois envahie de grognements lugubres et étranges, pour le retrouver dans le bloc C, entourés d'autres personnes et marchant d'un pas lent. Elle aurait reconnu ces cheveux longs, bouclés et sombres, partout, de jour comme de nuit, de face comme de dos. Elle l'avait _enfin_ retrouvé, après avoir parcouru cette satanée prison en long, en large et en travers ! Elle pressa le pas et l'appela :

\- Papa !

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, et se mit en marche d'un pas de plus en plus rapide. La jeune fille s'avança aussi vers lui, d'un pas précipité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin à même de voir son visage... et ses yeux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et s'arrêta, choquée. Pourquoi ses yeux la transperçaient-ils de regards si fous ? Etait-il à ce point furieux contre elle ?

Lorsque la main de son père s'agrippa à son bras avec force et l'attira vers lui, elle se dégagea et s'enfuit en courant. Sa bouche... pleine de sang... Et le grognement qui s'était échappé de celle-ci ! Elle avait réellement eu l'impression qu'il voulait la... la _manger_ !

Soudain, ses yeux furent aveuglés par une lumière violente. Elle poussa une dernière fois sur les muscles épuisés de ses jambes, poussa la porte coulissante et se retrouva dehors. En plein jour. Ce qui lui offrit une vue impeccable sur... sur _quelqu'un_ qui _dévorait_ quelqu'un d'autre ! Littéralement ! Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle recula sur ses genoux, ses yeux hermétiquement fermés. Elle referma la porte sur elle et pleura. Parce qu'elle avait entraperçu les yeux fous de la détenue qui dévorait ce pauvre gardien. C'était les mêmes yeux que ceux de son père...

Elle finit par s'endormir, sans songer une seule seconde au fait que l'une de ces... personnes pouvait arriver pendant la nuit et lui faire du mal. Elle était trop épuisée et désespérée pour penser à quoi que ce soit...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle battit des paupières, ses yeux s'accomodant peu à peu à la pénombre. Il faisait donc nuit...

Puis elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait vu la veille au soir, et tressaillit. Quelque chose d'autre lui revint à l'esprit. Le gardien que la femme dévorait... Il avait un pistolet sur lui. Et si c'était aussi simple que dans les fêtes forraines que de tirer au pistolet, alors elle aurait un moyen de se défendre. Si seulement cette... personne n'était plus là...

Elle ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible (ce qui ne fut pas très efficace car elle grinça à lui en briser les tympans), et regarda brièvement à l'extérieur. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Non, la détenue n'était plus là. Elle s'approcha lentement, et frissonna en retenant un haut-le-coeur. Il ne restait presque plus rien du gardien, excepté son arme, probablement trop dure pour être mangée.

Elle saisit l'arme du bout des doigts, et en sentant le sang et... autre chose dessus, elle se plia en deux et vomit. Elle eut le réflexe de retenir sa véritable crinière de cheveux bouclés en arrière. Une fois qu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle se redressa après avoir repris le pistolet, prit une grande inspiration et fit volte-face, pour se retrouver presque nez-à-nez avec l'une des ces personnes complètement folles. Encore un détenu apparemment, eût-elle le temps de noter avant qu'il ne l'attaque. Purement instinctivement, elle tira dans l'estomac de la créature, qui fut repoussée en arrière par le choc de la balle qui rentrait dans son corps. Sauf que presque instantanément, le détenu se releva et s'approcha de nouveau d'elle avec un grognement furieux. La jeune fille se mit à reculer et écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. Il ne devrait pas être capable de se relever après une telle blessure, elle le savait ! Et pourtant, cet homme continuait de l'attaquer !

Elle se ressaisit et essaya de raffermir sa prise sur l'arme rendue glissante par le sang, avant de viser la tête de la créature, et d'appuyer sur la détente. Cette fois, l'homme s'effondra pour ne plus se relever. Des larmes envahirent les yeux de la jeune fille, horrifiée. Elle avait treize ans, et elle avait déjà tué...

Elle entendit soudain un autre grognement, et tourna la tête vers la porte du bloc C, qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Et ce qu'elle vit la frappa en plein coeur, tel un coup de poignard. Son père... Il était là, à se diriger vers elle de ce pas bancal et hésitant. Une larme roula sur la joue pâle d'Ashley. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il tue d'autres survivants. Mais le tuer... Et si quelqu'un finissait par trouver un remède, et qu'elle l'avait déjà tué ? Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais...

Pendant qu'elle tergiversait, le père de la jeune fille s'était rapproché d'elle de son pas de plus en plus rapide. Elle leva finalement son arme, et murmura :

\- Pardon, Papa ! Mais je peux pas te laisser comme ça...

Elle visa sa tête aux yeux si fous, et appuya sur la détente en fermant les yeux. Plus le moindre grognement... C'était fini. Elle venait de tuer son père.

Elle fit volte-face avant de rouvrir les yeux, et refoula ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que d'autres de ces créatures pouvaient arriver à tout moment.

Elle se tourna vers les grilles qui entouraient la prison, et se raidit en apercevant toutes les créatures amassées contre celles-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle était piégée. Alors elle décida de se diriger plutôt vers le bloc anciennement réservé aux mineurs, qui était presque vide lorqu'elle en était partie. C'était peut-être l'endroit où il y aurait le moins de personnes complètement folles, comme son père ou les deux autres détenus...

Elle se mit en marche, attendant d'être là-bas pour pleurer amèrement.

 _Fin du flash-back._

* * *

\- Ils nous menacent toujours... finit-elle par répondre en reprenant ses esprits.

L'homme hocha la tête en silence et continua son interrogatoire :

\- As-tu déjà tué un homme ?

Cette fois, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'écria de sa voix toujours faible :

\- Non ! Je n'aurais jamais pu ! Et puis, je savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres gens dans la prison, à part... eux.

En disant cela, elle pointa du doigt quatre des hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. Des anciens détenus, comme elle, elle le savait.

\- Eux ? releva l'homme à l'arbalète. Tu les connais ?

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'attitude soudain plus agressive des deux hommes qui n'étaient pas d'anciens détenus, elle s'empressa de préciser :

\- Je les ai vus, une fois. Je voulais juste à manger, alors je suis allée dans la cuisine du bloc C. Et je les ai trouvés là-bas. Comme ils avaient l'air d'être au courant de rien, je leur ai dit ce qui les attendait dehors. En échange, ils m'ont donné un peu de nourriture. Enfin, Axel m'en a donné, précisa-t-elle en pointant le dénommé Axel du doigt. Et je suis partie, en leur conseillant de ne pas sortir.

Suspicieux, les deux hommes la regardaient avec des yeux glaçants.

\- Ton nom ? finit par demander l'homme qui présidait son interrogatoire.

\- Ashley. Ashley Morris.

\- Alors avance, Ashley, lui commanda-t-il en pointant son arme dans la bonne direction.

Elle obéit, percevant au passage le froncement de sourcils de l'homme à l'arbalète.

\- Daryl, je te fais confiance, annonça le leader avec un léger sourire à l'adresse de son coéquipier. Mène-les au bloc dont on a convenu, nettoie-le, enferme-les à l'intérieur et reviens.

Un bref hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, avant que les deux groupes ne se séparent.

* * *

 **Bon, voici pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura intéressé et donné envie de lire la suite de la fiction, quand je la publierai !**

 **Oui, je sais, je ferai mieux de ne pas commencer de nouvelles fictions, mais bon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fictions Carl/OC dans les fanfictions françaises sur** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **, donc j'ai décidé de faire la mienne ! Et puis en plus, Carl est vraiment un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup dans la série, enfin, surtout depuis les saisons 3/4, donc je me suis dit... Pourquoi pas ?**

 **Bon, je vous dit au revoir ! En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! :)**


End file.
